1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sounding device used for speakers, loudspeakers, headphones, and the like, and more particularly, to a moving iron sounding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A moving iron sounding device is widely used to speakers, loudspeakers, headphones, and the like. The moving iron sounding device comprises a casing, a diaphragm sounding system, and a magnetic circuit system. The diaphragm sounding system comprises a vibration plate, a resin diaphragm, and a retaining frame. When assembled, the vibration plate is adhered to the bottom of the resin diaphragm, and then the circumferential edge of the resin diaphragm is adhered to the upper surface of the retaining frame to cover the opening of the retaining frame. Because there is a gap between the vibration plate and the inner wall surface of the opening of the retaining frame, the gap is filled with the adhesive for connecting the vibration plate with the retaining frame. When the vibration plate and the resin diaphragm are adhered to the retaining frame, it is not easy to get a precise alignment. When the gap is filled with the adhesive, the adhesive may spill on the reign diaphragm. These factors may impact the quality of the products.
In general, the diaphragm sounding system and the magnetic circuit system are connected by a guide wire. When assembled, one end of the guide wire is welded to a free end of an elastic plate of the magnetic circuit system, and another end of the guide wire is welded or adhered to the diaphragm of the diaphragm sounding system. The assembly is troublesome, and the production efficiency is lower. The connecting joints of the two ends of the guide wire may loosen to influence the functions of the products.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.